A stretchy fire boy
by subaru10
Summary: After Luffy Looses his left sight, Left hand, Big Brother AND gains his devilfruit, Luffy sets out on his adventure once again when he is reunited whit his crew. this time he is stronger, uses a metal pipe, AND he has the Mera Mera no mi too!. [DISCONTINUED]
1. 3D2Y

**Yo. a new story. so i have two work in progress stories now. this will be second devil fruit luffy Logia Flame fruit. (the other story is Monster trio training.)**

 **there will be more of a luffy harem or something like it (LuffyxRobin 4 life) tah parrings**

 **The story will be rated M for: swearing, blood, nosebleeds, and prabobly more... sexually things later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One piece. may god have mercy on Eiichiro Oda (he ownes One piece)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **3X2Y**

Three weeks after the war of the bset. THREE WEEKS. and he is back, back in marineford, but he didn't do the grand entrence from the sky this time. no this time he, a legendary man whit a white beard, and a noble fishman who risked his life in the war.

And no one suspected it. HE out of all people, coming back. after all, just three weeks ago, the same boy kneeled on the ground, his dead brother's blood on his palms, and the body in front of him

the body of Portgas D. Ace

And seeing how he reacted to his brither's death, how he screemed, and how his body shut down to protect his brain. no one suspected he was back.

and none of the admirals were. and the marines stood no chanse, but the boy didn't fight. he just pushed the marines to the side, and he got to the OX bell, and he ringed it 16 times, than he went to a hole in the ground, and trew a bucket of flowers down, and taking of his hat and put it on his chest.

and people took pictures of it, of him, wrote what he did, and than they took a picture of his arm, and the wierd symbol.

little did the marines know, it was a secret message, to 8 people, and the 8 people got the message, and they all understood.

3D whit a X and 2Y

instead of three days, two years.

they had 2 years to train, to get stronger, to prepare for the new world.

and all 9 of them did.

 **Short? no kidding. i know. chapter 2 will be up tonight. and it will be longer. well bye :D**


	2. Tiger attack

**Well Capter 2 is here already. im excited to write more. on both of my stories. gonna release chapter 3 soon.**

 **Disclaimer: i Don't own one piece**

Luffy stood on the marine ship as he sailed back to amazon lilly, it had gone so moothly this time. even if he wasen't there to save anyone, it was strange excatly HOW smooth it had gone. but Luffy didn't complain. after all, he had delivered his message to his crew around the world.

I just hope they get it. He said to himself whit a kinda dark voice, if not... he didn't continue that thought, knowing his crew would understand. after all, they were his crew, his FAMILY DAMNIT! THEY HAD TO UNDERSTAND. if dey didn't, he would be ruined. he didn't know were they were, and they didn't know were he was. he could only trurst they understand.

Oi Luffy, hancock made a banquet for us when we came back, the voice of the fishman jimbei reached Luffy's ears and his day brightened by 200%.

MEEEAAAT! luffys scream could be heared over the world. (Somewere one Some islands in the world. 8 people got a chlly feeling down their spine as they thought they heard a cry for meat)

Luffy. i made all this just for you, now wi... Hancock never got to finish her sentence.

No i won't marry you. he said simply. and Hancock collapsed at the thought of being rejected, while elder nyon took up a notepad and marked another line. thats her 96'th reject from that man just this week. that adds up to a total of.. 256 rejects totally, Nyon sait to herself. The young empress is lost.

well, Hancock said, i made a banquet for you and your friends, so just dig in.

that statement shocked Elder Nyon and Jimbei, while Rayleigh smiled and sat down to eat.

WHAT! that was the first time Hancokc. BOA HANCOCK was kind to ANY OTHER MEN THAN MONKEY D. LUFFY!

well. i can't have the dead body of a legendary man and a noble fishman on my island now can i? hancock asked, while Jimbei bowed and thanked her. and before any more questions were asked, Luffy screamed

PARTY!

YEAH! he got as a reply from Jimbei and Rayleigh, Hancock blushed madly and giggeld like a shcoolgirl before sitting down eating.

Luffy sudently stood up and sprinted torwards the forest,

Luffy where are you going? hancock asked as she had stood up too.

TOILET

oh... be safe! she shouted getting an OK for response.

...

Ah that was good, luffy said as he headed for a river to wash of his fingers, and he found a river. but then he turned around. to face a tiger. an abnormaly large tiger. and the tiger looked down at luffy whit a hungry expression while its claws came out, claws that could cut him in half whit one swipe.

Luffy however was stunned. the only lagrer tiger he had ever seen was home in east blue when He and his brothers defeated the giant tiger, the biggest animal in the forest.

but luffy was scared for some reason, and he didn't know why. but he couldn't bring himself to move, and it was something the tiger took notice of, because before luffy knew it, the tiger rose it's paw and struck luffy. luckily he didn't get hit by the claws. and therefore wasen't hurt. but he was rolling on his way backwards and hit a tree. and while luffy got up. the tiger jumped at him. and slashed. but luffy was to stunned to move, because he had the worst déjà vu.

the déjà vu of akainu coming torwards him whit his magma fist. and struck. And luffy forced his eyes shut.

than two things happend, luffy was pushed to the side, and a intense pain in his left eye and An even worse pain on the end of his shoulder, and begining of his arm. the rest of the arm turned numb for some reason.

and the pain was intense, and while his vision faded. he heard his name being screamed out. by three peopel. Hancock, Rayleigh and Jimbei.

and then it all turned black.

 **Well. Shorter than expected. gonna work extra hard in CP3 (chapter 3) where you find out what happend to luffy. so... remember to leave a comment on the story, and share it. see ya**


	3. A eye, Arm, and a Brother's Power

**Wow! 2 chapter in one night! I feel proud of myself. not really trough. but anyways. let's continue shall we?**

 **Disclamier: One piece is not mine and will never be:**

Luffy tried to open is eyes, but could only manage to open his right eye, and not his left, it was just like something was forcing it shut. but he didn't bother about it, because he heard a noice, then A scream of LUFFY, and then something, or someone embraced him and hugged him tightly, making him twitch slightly.

Oi Hancock, take it easy, he is just waking up, wait untill he is awake at least. the voice of Jimbei was heard to his left, and he could feel a precense to his right, Rayleigh.

What had been Hancock, got off him and blushed, while luffy opened his right eye, and took a look around, he saw Jimbei and Rayleigh on both his sides, while hancock was standing in front of him.

Luffy, You're awake, Jimbei said in a relived tone. finally.

Eh? luffy asked as he tried to push himself up in the bed, but he couldn't feel his left arm. whats wh... luffy stopped as he saw the face of Hancock, and conserned look on Rayleigh, and then he noticed something, the fact that a mirror was behind hancock, who noticed he tried to look at it and stepped aside.

A part of her didn't want to, but she knew he would find out sooner or later. and stepped out of the way. and saw luffys expresion, it was like watching him failing to save his brother all over again, because luffy was trembling, when he saw his reflection. A Giant scar that started form his eyebrow, Went down his left eye and further, until it took a swing on his cheek and then disappeared only to be followed by the true horror...

...

His left arm... was gone...

...

Luffy looked up at Rayleigh and then at Jimbei whit a horrefied look. a look that clearly said WHAT HAPPEND TO MY EYE AND ARM!

Luffy, Rayleigh began, I and Hancock got a bad feeling and went after you two days ago, Jimbei followed. when we found you, you were up against a tree, both eyes shut, but you looked like you had a flashback. so Jimbei tried to push you out of harm's way when the tiger attacked. but it managed to scar you're eye and it took your arm.

...

It was a silence between the four of them before luffy said something.

Thanks Jimbei. you saved me yet again. he said whit his grin on his face.

But Luffy-kun! i still allowed you to get hurt, and an arm and a eye is a heavy price, jimbei said before intreupted.

It's just an arm and a eye, it's no big deal. i got another eye and arm. see? Luffy said while showing his arm and pointing torwards his eye.

while he said this, the three of them saw Two figures in him, Red haired shanks, and Gol D. Roger.

Luffy-kun... Jimbei said, before standing up, and bowing. i thank you for thanking me. i did the best i could at the moment.

yes you did jimbei, luffy said whit his trademark grinn, after all, i've been dead if it wasen't for you guys. luffy laugh, while Jimbei smiled, Rayleigh grinned, and Hancock blushed madly.

* * *

-Luffy! Hancock called out, i got you a basket of fruits, she said while shyly walking torwards him whit it.

Oh thank you hancock. i was getting hungry. Luffy said as he sat up in his bed. while Jimbei and Rayleigh was on either side of him.

N-no pro-blem luffy, will you marry m

No.

Hancock fainted again and Elder nyon drew another line in her notebook. that will be the 300 time he says no Hancock.

Get out you old hag! hancock said coldly before kicking Elder nyon out the door and slamming the door shut. before she turned around and gave the fruit basket to luffy.

thank you. he said again before picking up an apple and ate it. he offered Jimbei and Rayleigh some. Jimbei said no and Rayleigh took an orange and ate it. hancock said no as well, but she was looking at luffy whit the same "I love you luffy eyes"

but just as luffy picked up another rather big apple. something happened. and this got everyone's attention,

the apple started to grow, and than the fruit changed color to orange, after the color changed, the fruit sudently got spirals on it and developed a form that looked like spiral flames. and then, the fruit stilc (the stick thing on a apple) changed until it was long whit a blue green color combination.

...

what happened? luffy asked curiously, as he took a view of the "evolved apple" in his hands.

...

it changed into a Devil fruit! Jimbei almost screamed. eyes widening in amazement over what he had seen.

A devil Fruit... Luffy whispered as he gazed down on the orange fruit in his hands,

Ace...

Then it hit him.

THIS IS ACE'S DEVIL FRUIT! he shouted, stunning everyone in the room, including Rayleigh and Elder nyon (who had returned just in time to see the apple change)

How.. How do you know Luffy-kun! Jimbei asked him in a slightly nervus tone. maybe it just look similar.

No.. it is the same fruit, i can feel Ace's presence on it, even trough the fruit has ben re created, i just know it. there is no mistake.

...

so... what are you going to do whit it Luffy? Rayleigh asked curiously. you know you can't eat it, since you already have eaten a devil fruit. but i doubt you want anyone to have it other than you or your friends?.

...

i made up my mind. Luffy said. im gonna eat it, Survive, Train whit you, And in 2 years, be powerful enough to protect my entire crew.

But you will d... Hancock couldn't finish, I CAN'T DIE DAMNIT! I HAVE A FAMILY TO PROTECT, IF THAT STUPID BLACKBEARD MANAGED TO SURVIVE EATING TWO DEVIL FRUITS, SO CAN I DAMNIT! luffy shouted, again the entire world must have heard it.

I don't care if i lost an arm and a eye. a don't care if i get hurt by the training, or by the devil fruit. as long as i can protect what i love, than i wouldnt mind Dying.

...

then. Rayleigh standed up. and smiled as he saw Roger in luffy one last time before going to the door, ill be waiting for you, we will leave this afternoon. okay?

Luffy looked at him whit big eyes, and hancock gave Rayleigh a death glare, and whit that, Rayleigh went outside whit elder nyon.

Luffy glanced down on the fruit one last time, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Ace! I take over you're ability, ill make sure we seek freedom in the cruel world. he said loud, before he took a bite of the fruit.

 **Okay. so not what i expected, but hey. i like it. do you? if you do. make sure to let me know in the comments. and share this story whit others :D (may be a little while untill chapter 4) gonna work on my other story.**

 **BYE :D**


	4. Bo staff, Haki training, and Fire

**Hey. Chapter 4 finaly out. YAY :D. i had some trouble whit this. but anyways let's begin shall we?**

 **And im sorry for my bad english. or error writing. like calling jinbe, Jimbei. i suck at english.**

 **Disclaimer: Nop. one piece isn't mine.**

The part of the fruit that he ate, was swallowed quickly, and then it gave Luffy a grim reminder.

a grim reminder on how terrible these fruits tasted. it was just like he ate sand or ash. because he stuck his toung out in disgust.

Blah! i forgot how bad these tasted. remind me to never eat one of these again! luffy said in a childish voice, while his tounge was still out.

Luffy! be serious, it's a BIG risk that you eat another devil fruit. only one man has survived it before, and there is no way to be sure you will survive! Jinbe told him im a Serious, but a bit angry voice.

hmm? rea.. was everything luffy could say before and incredible pain shot trough him. it felt like his insides was on fire, and he started to shake uncontrollably, as his eyes rolled back in his skull, and his right arm was stretched to the floor. while on his left shoulder, where his arm was cut off, the pain reappeared. and in his eye too!

And then... in his entire body, the same pain appeared, the feeling of his entire body burning up inside. and then everything went black. the last thing he heard before blacking out, was his name being shouted by Jimbei and Hancock.

* * *

(2 hours later)

Luffy Opened his eye slowly, for the second time this day. and saw A worried sick Hancock and Jimbei. Rayleigh wasen't in the room now.

Then the pain shot trough him again, but clearly not as powerful as the previous time before he blacked out.

LUFFY! Hancock screamed, and hugged him

Oi, Hancock! you're suffocatnig him! The Voice of Jimbei was heard, and seconds later Hancock was off him, and Luffy Panted, trying to get his breath back.

Urgh. how long was i out? luffy asked whit a tierd voice.

Two Hours, Jinbe Replied

Oi... im Okay?! Luffy said whit a hint of relief but mostly shock in his voice. too be honest whit himself, he never suspected to be feeling okay after eating the Mera Mera no Mi and the intense burning in his body.

So.. Hancock asked. Since you survived, does that mean you are Ruber AND a fire man now?

Luffy silenced as he looked at his arm. He didn't feel any different through.

I don't feel any different, but ... He said as he took his arm up to his face, and dragged his chin, and as before, it streched. much to luffy's relief.

im still rubber, but am i... he couldn't continue until Rayleigh came back. and informed them that Luffy was clear to leave now. and much to Luffy's pleasure too. it was getting quite boring, lying in the bed.

* * *

Rayleigh helped luffy on his feets, because it turned out harder than he expected whit only one arm, but he managed to get his balance, and to get used to the fact that from the shoulder end, and the begining of his arm was everything he had left there, and it felt stange at first. but he was determined to not be stopped by only having one arm.

so this is what Shanks feelt when he lost his arm... luffy thought wile he was heading torwards the Ship for the kuja pirates.

Rayleigh had informed him that they were leaving soon. they were behind Schedul, And luffy had some Intense training ahead of him.

and to top it off, luffy only had one arm and one eye now. so the training whould be way more difficult. but the eye loss would actually come to his favor somewhat in the training.

Luffy didn't get what would be positive whit his eye loss, but didn't question it, because Rayleigh was wise, and knew what he was talking about.

Oi luffy there you are! Rayleigh shouted from his side. Come! Were leaving now!

HAI! luffy shouted as he ran torwards Rayleigh, even whit the loss of bodyparts, he wasen't any slower. but as he was running torwards Rayleigh, his eye got the attention of a Medium sized Scrap mountian. but his eyes were locked on the staff on the bottom of the mountian. and the staff looked just like..

He stopped running, turned to the side, and stretched his arm to the staff, and pulled it to him. and he wasen't mistaken, it looked just like the bo staff he used when he was a kid. and made another decision, he was gonna keep this, and learn how to use it again.

Luffy? A voice asked behind him, Scaring luffy a little, before turning arond to see Rayleigh. what do you have there? a metal staff?

Luffy responded, Yeah. you see, when i was a kid. from the age 7 to 14, i used a staff just like this, it looked just the same, Me and Ace used these to survive in the forest we lived in. and to rob and beat up people.

I see, and i presume you want to use it, to protect your friends?

yes. will you train me to use it?

Rayleigh looked at him for a moment, before deciding

I will teach you how to use Haki and that staff. and to use you're newfound devil fruit powers. but to do all this. we must leave straight away, so we can begin.

* * *

As Hancock's ship stood at the island where Luffy wouldn be training for 2 years, Rusukaina. Hancock stood behind a Old Ruin Rock, blushing and telling luffy, she would bring all his favorite foods when he want, were he want, and how much he wanted of it. and Rayleight told her that she couldn't do that. because she would spoil luffy, and it would ruin the training.

BYE HANCOCK. TAKE CARE luffy shouted as he and Rayleigh left further in the forest.

...

Oh Luffy! i forgot! here! Margaret sudently shouted as she ran after them. i made a shelter for your staff so you can have on your back! she said while holding up the well made shelter. it was Black whit a fire symbol on the end, and a straw hat symbol on the middle. and it had a special belt on it, made so he could strap it on his chest whit one hand.

This... Is... so... AWESOME! luffy shouted as he quickly took his staff, and tested the shelter, and true to Margaret's words. the staff fittet perfect.

Thank you. Margaret smiled, as she turned and faced Hancock. it was Hancock's idea.

Oh? luffy said whit a suprised voice. well then... thank you hancock. it was kindly done of you, Luffy said and smiled, causing hancock to faint.

Well i must go now. Bye! luffy shouted as he Caught up with Rayleigh, and showen him the shelter.

Well. Rayleigh said, as he looked at his one armed student. let's begin shall we?

* * *

(About three months later)

Well Luffy. You are getting quite the hang of it. im suprised! Rayleigh said whit a smile on his mouth. The trainin had gone MUCH smother than what he thought.

Only three months has passed, and not only do you look better, But you mastered Observation Haki. And you have nearly 100% control of your Armament Haki as well, AND. you awakened your conqueror haki

Yeah i know. Luffy's reply sounded faint. but i still haven't managed to figure out the New devil fruit. for some reason it's anoying me. not the fact that it's a Logia. but the fact it was Ace's devil fruit.

...

BUT! Luffy replied, whit a smirk on his mouth. i have a year and nine months left to figure it out. im sure i'll manage to find out how to use it.

Rayleigh smiled at the reply, and continued.

You became quite good whit your staff too!really, you quickly got reminded how to use it, didn't you?

Luffy grinned as a reply, before spinning his staff expertly whit his hand. before putting it back in its shelter on his back, before standing up.

im gonna perfect my haki. he said confidently, before turning around and walked torwards the forest. and as if he knew the right time to start. a Red Giant elephant, similar to the one Rayleigh had used as a test doll when he told luffy about Haki, rushed out of the forest. It saw luffy and was going to attack

Luffy knew already what it would do. after all, he had already mastered Observation Haki. beacues of his "missing" eye. it had been suprisingly easy because he had only one eye. and whit a less good vision, it became easier to feel the presence of all things.

So luffy used his feets as springs, and jumped over the elephant, but then, He felt it. a sort of warm energy in his chest. strange, this was new. or was it...

luffy realized two things, One, the warm energy had been there ever since he ate the Mera Mera no mi. And Two, He was already hit by the elephant, and sent flying into a tree. but luffy didn't care too much about the second thing. because he was to focused on the warm energy in his chest.

Then sudently, Luffy realized another thing. the energy was...

instead of thinking about it. he tried it. he closed his eyes, and felt the warm energy move, untill it was at his right arm, and then he opend his eyes.

and looked at his right hand whit a mixture of amazement and reliev.

because his entire right hand was now covered in Flames.

 **I had to end it here. this has been chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be a bit longer. but gonna make it done tonight,**

 **Here is the thing. In this story, Luffy learns Haki MUCH faster. and he will have stronger Haki as well. Rayleigh will only use a year. and the other half, luffy uses to train his mera mera no mi. and lastly, Time skips in my story will be noted whit (three hours later) for example.**

 **Well. see ya :D**


	5. Fire problems and leaving for sabaody

**Well. two chapter in one night again. i don't complain. so lets kust jump in okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own one piece.**

Luffy watched as his Right hand was consumed by flames. His flames.. Ace's flames..

Ace... luffy thought, before beeing brought back to reality by the giant Elephant, approacing luffy whit a sprint. and it's nose was pinting upwards, signaling that it was going to crush any obstacle in it's path.

except if the obstacle's name is Monkey D. Luffy.

Well... time to test this out eh? luffy asked to himself, as he got in position, and put his arm behind him. the fire on his arm had disappeared, but now Luffy focused. and his fist Enlighted in strong flames that licked up his wrist but stopped there.

and then, when the elephant was close enough, he sent his fist forward. feeling the energy spread out of his fist as he shouted two words.

FIRE FIST!

And just like when Ace had done it. a giant fist of flames made it's way torwards the elephant whit great speed. hitting the elephant, but not only did he hit the elephant. no! the fire fist was so great, it covered more than the elephant, and burned it's way torwards the shore, until luffy realised the after destuction and stopped the attack.

luckily there hadn't been any big trees in the way. so no forest fire was started, but Luffy stood there, stunned. not sure if he sould be amazed or horrified over the fact that it was HE made the fire fist.

and the suddently realized fact, the Fire fist was way bigger than what ace used, didn't make the situation better. it just showed how little control luffy actually had over his new power.

LUFFY! Rayleigh's voice was heard behind him. a mixture of wonder and worry on his face told luffy what Rayleigh wanted answear to.

i... he begun.

you? Rayleigh asked in a worried voice.

I used my flame powers... but it was too great and... Luffy didn't continue. because Rayleight had already seen the trace after the fire fist. and the fact that luffy had enlighted his fist yet again after the attack, and the fact that a very well grilled elephant laid on the ground, told him everything.

i understand. Rayleigh said in a voice that was more in the normal toned voice he used. it wasen't your fault. i've heared and seen WAY worse results of people using their devil fruit for the first time. and even if you already have control over your rubber power, Paramecia and Logia are two different classes of devil fruits, and the diffirence in power display may have something to do whit it as well.

Luffy was silenced. at least Rayleigh was calm about the situation. and not mad. he had excpected to at least have some control over the fire. but he was wrong. and it was scary. scary not to have control over his powers, he had to learn to control it.

At least he had one year and nine months to do so.

(that night)

Luffy was thinking over what he had done these last dayes.

Loosing his left vision check!

loosing an arm check!

learning to use his bo staff and master Observation haki check!

Used his fire. check!

got food for them, check!

grilled the food perfectly. check!

controlling his powers Nop!

it was bugging him. even if he didn't hurt anyone. (except for the elephant) he was still shaking slightly. And Rayleigh saw this and sighted. The boy had gone trough more than enough.

He had lost his crew, and they were now splitted up around the world. Lost his brother and braking down. THEN he lost an arm and his left eye vision (his eye is closed. like zoro's but whit a bigger scar,) and he also that cursed giant X burn on his chest, that akainu gave him after he killed Ace.

and to top it all up, he was scared of his new powers.

You needed a VERY strong will to continue after all that. but luckily, luffy had that will and then some. and too be honest, Rayleigh was glad Luffy, of everyone in the "worst generation supernovas" had this will to continue.

And Rayleigh belived, strongly. that luffy would become king of the pirates. Rayleigh had seen Roger in the kid.

(9 months later)

Well. Luffy! i have teached you all the basics of haki. and how to enfuse your staff in haki. i have nothing more to teach you. you have 1 year left, before you will meet you're friends again. im going back to the sabaody archipelago. what will you do?

Rayleigh looked at luffy who sat by the campfire, there was snow all around them, except for where the camp was, and where luffy sat, because he was a fire man.

I'll stay here and train my Flame fruit. luffy said in a confident tone. And my Haki. I'll need to train, because, in a year, i will protect my crew.

Rayleigh Smiled at Luffy's statement. okay. then The kuja pirates will pick you up in a year. i'll be leaving now. take care! Rayleigh said, as he turned and was about to leave. but he didn't get far before a ring of fire surrounded his feet. Rayleigh looked back and saw luffy on his knees, head to the ground. bowing. even if he had a hard time doing it whit one arm.

Rayleigh. thank you. because of you, i've managed to use haki, and my Flames. thanks. Now i can return to my crew. and protect them. and whit that, the fire ring vanished, and Rayleigh looked at luffy one last time, before turning again and walked torwards the shore.

* * *

After a little while, Rayleigh got to a white big tree, whit big rocks in a ting around it, and on one of the visible rocks, a straw hat was placed.

As Rayleigh saw the hat. he started to think back to when luffy trained. He had not missing any details when he told him about haki.

Luffy had learned quick, and managed to fully master his haki in a year, and his observation haki whitin the three first months. but then, the incident whit luffy's Flame power's.

at first, luffy was afraid to use it, because he thought he may hurt Rayleigh or burn down the island. but after reassurance from him. luffy started to try out his powers, and boy how quick he mastered it. and whitin the 3 next months, luffy learned how to use powerful Fire attacks. small and big ones. he learned how to combine his fire and rubber for some cool attacks. and he even combined it whit haki and created the Red hwak for example.

He also learned how to use the fire and his staff as well. plus how to cover the staff in haki. And that took him half a month.

but it took luffy one whole month to learn how to enlight his entire body at once, and to transform into his respective element to dodge an attack. but luffy eventually mastered it as well.

then, in the last 4 months and a half, luffy Trained to get 100% control of his Armament haki and conquers haki.

And now. luffy was ready for the new world. but his crew wasen't. not yet. they needed this last year to train, to become stronger. and to be pepaired for the New world.

Luffy had fought every day, Inproving every day. and now. he could only fight more, for his friends.. no Family. and for his dream, and their dreams.

And Rayleigh? he was on his way back to greet them at sabaody.

he promised luffy to visit in half a year. but luffy wanted him not to. so he could show off everything on the big day.

a tear ran down Rayleigh's face, as he left the island

Luffy was truly Roger in many ways

* * *

(A year after Rayleigh left (the day the kuja pirates picked up Luffy)

The island Rusukaina, was known for its weekly change of seasons. it went trough about 48 a year. meaning that each season lasted a week or a bit longer. but none more than two weeks. and today, it was a snowy day. a peaceful day, but mostly of all, the day when the Straw hat Pirates was reunited.

A 19 year old boy walked trough the snow wht ease, the man had eaten the Mera Mera no mi. Flame Fruit. he was a fire man. but he had also eaten the Gomu Gomu no mi. so he was a fire AND rubber man.

the boy had messy jet black hair, a Crimson red sleeveless open shirt, showing of his Mucsles. His 8 pack, that he had got during the 2 years here.

the left shirt arm however was lying onto his body, seeing how the man only had an left sholder and the start of a left arm, but the rest was gone.

The boy also weared a pair of blue shorts, cut under his knees, and a Bright yellow sash, tied to his waist, on his feet he had sandals. on his back was a metal staff, inside a black well made leather shelter, the shelter had a fire symbol on the end of it, and a straw hat symbol on the middle. the shelter was connected to a belt, that tightly went in a slash from uner his right shoulder, and crossed his chest to his left side, and in a slash upwards along his back.

on his face. he had his left eye closed (it had been ever since he "lost his eye"). as a thick scar went down the eyelock, starting from the eyebrow, running down in a straight line, before it took a turn to the side on the end of his cheek, and disappeared from his face,

suddently a woman called him

Luffy! the ship is ready to leave. The voice of margaret called to the man who nodded back and shouted,

thanks. But i need to get something first.

Luffy walked torwards a giant, white, over snowed tree. a tree no animal dared to attack, or come close by for that matter. and on top of one of the visible rocks, was a over snowed straw hat.

Just as i left it, luffy whispered to himself. it was true. tha hat hadn't moved an inch, from the day he took it of two years ago.

He hadn't weared it since then, and the hat haden't moved at all.

Luffy grabbed the hat, and put it on his head, he then grinned and shouted.

YOSH! LETS GO!

 **Next chapet will take some time. but qucik reminder if you didn't understand luffy's training.**

 **He used 3 months on his observation haki, 3 more months to control his fire, half a month on mastering it whit his staff,**

 **1 month to become his element, and the last 4 and a half months. he used on perfecting his arament and conquers haki.**

 **Hope u enjoyed it.**


	6. Sabaody archipelago and imposters

**More of a Rushed chapter. but still, Chapter 7 is planned trough. so lets just jump right in. shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**

(Sabaody archipelago, 2 Years after the war of the best)

On the island of Sabaody archipelago, A man sat in a bar. this of course sound's normal, untl you consider who this man was, and still is.

the man had a white beard in a ball, directly under his chin, and it went upwards in five lines, almost reaching his mouth. Long white hair, reaching under his chin on the sides and back, and a scar across his right eye.

this man, was a living legend, The right hand man of the Pirate king's crew, and he was named, Dark king Silvers Rayleigh. the second crew member, of the Roger pirates, Driven by Gol D. Roger, was sitting in a bar driven by a woman named shakuyaku, but people called her shakky,

shakky was a kind woman, who after retiering as a pirate, helped youngster pirates on their tracks when they went to the new world.

And today was an exciting day for her, Rayleigh, and nine other people. who had been spread across the four seas little over two years ago. and today they were to be reunited. today Rayleigh got to see the results of the youngster captain of the group he had trained for a year, before leaving him to train alone for another year.

today was the day, the day the straw hat pirates was reunited, and headed for the new world. and the better news than that of the day. 8 of the 9 straw hats was here already.

Roronoa Zoro had been the first, Then Cyborg Franky arrived as number.2 , Than Cat butg Nami appeared as number 3, whit Usopp as number.4, Tony Tony Chopper as number 5, Dead bones Brook as number 6, shortly after, Black leg Sanji appeared as number 7, and Nico Robin had made an appearence as number 8.

And now, the man the crew and Rayleigh was waiting for. stood on a pirate ship, His straw Hat on his back, as he looked at the shore of Sabaody in the distance. over his cloth and his hat, he had a Big Black coat, covering his entire body, whit the black hood over his head, covering his eyes in the shadow of the hood.

Luffy, a sweet voice came from behind him. he turned around to see Hancock and the others, staring at him.

this is as far as i can get you, but... hancock couldn't continue until luffy interrupted her, This is as far as i need. thank you hancock!

well.. i have the boat ready an... once again she was interrupted, Thank you Hancock. but i will be getting there in another way. and to do so, i can't take whit me your giant backpack. he said and pointed to the oversized backpack behind Hancock and elder nyon.

but how will you get there? Hancock asked, as luffy just laughed, before climbing the railing, then turned around and faced them.

Like this! Luffy said, before jumping, and in the next moment, his entire body was enlighted, and the area around him, made him represent like a fireball, a HUMAN fireball.

AWESOME! the Kuja pirates shouted in awe, Elder nyon looked suprised, and Hancock had hearts in her eyes.

Well, i'll be leaving now! he shouted. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! and whit that, he turned, and flew whit MUCH greater speed than he would use to row to the island.

* * *

(Whit Robin)

A group of men was running, pushing people aside, as the one they chased got further away.

Robin, who was chased, easily got rid of the men chasing her, and then she got in an alley, were she was safe. then she pulled her sunglasses on her head, and took out two posters

one had a picture of a Familiar man whit a straw hat, smiling, and the other one was a consert poster for another familiar skeleton face.

what is going on? she questioned herself, but didn't bother whit it at the moment.

she had a family waiting for her. but she mostly wanted to see her Captain.

Sure, she missed them all, and was excited to hear how they all did during the 2 years. but it was something about it, whenever she tought about seeing Luffy again. it made her heart pump a little faster.

Well. im sure they are waiting for me.

* * *

(Robin Arrives at the sunny)

Robin stood in front of the sunny, waching the man in front of her, standing on the railing whit a grin on his face.

OW What an atractive woman that stands before me! you are our SUPER archaeologist, Robin aren't you! he shouted as he did his pose.

...

you haven't changed at all Franky. Robin said whit an amused tone. He had changed. For Robin, he was now even wierder than 2 years ago.

She really didn't get boys at times.

OF COURSE I HAVE CHANGED DUMASS! Franky shouted as he was a little offended by Robin's statement. i become more manly since last time, check it out. he said, pointing at himself.

Robin knew he wasen't trying on her. it was just a boy thing, she presumed, as she looked at him whit her smile.

* * *

(Luffy arriving)

Luffy flew to the sabaody quickly, less than two minutes did it take. it would at least take 15-20 minutes whit the boat.

Was it one thing luffy was glad for, was the fact that his cloth didn't burn when he set himself on fire. otherwise he would be naked by now.

As luffy landed on the Island, the fire that surrounded him when he flew, disappeared, and he wasted no time to start walking, while he sent a visible fire scratch over his wounded eye for show. (just like Ace did whit his Whitebeard mark, when Akainu insulted him) before it disappeared as well.

he was heading for the sunny. He felt Rayleigh's precense there.

something he didn't like, was the fact that he was required to take his staff shelter of his back, just to put it on outside of his cloak. but he hoped it wouldn't draw too much attention.

* * *

As Luffy walked, he sudently found himself in a crowd of what seemed like pirates. and strong ones too!. many of them had a bounty of over 80 million berries. but what got his attention, was the fact that they screamed his name. but he wasen't doing anything.

then he Realized two things. the first was the really fat man, sitting on a chair, whit a wrecked straw hat on his head. red opened vest, a pair of gray blue pants, and leather boots. and the people around him, was imposters.

the second thing was, they were imposters of HIM and HIS CREW!

Luffy twiched at the tought of these people, ruining the reputation of his crew and him. it made him mad.

no one was gonna get the chance to ruin the reputation of his Family, and live whit it.

Looks like they were having Well grilled imposters for dinner today.

 **OOOOWW YEAH! looks like its gonna heat up in the next chapter.**

 **i know, i know. it wasen't like this in the episodes and manga. but i made this plot diffirent. but hope you enjoyed.**


	7. The fake crew

**Chapter 7 is here, but didn't turn quite as i expected but.. still, new chapter out.**

 **I just wanted to point out. chapters will be later published. school is starting next week in norway, so heads up.**

 **also, i wanted to make an AU story. what do you think? leave a comment. ive gotten awesome rewievs.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own one piece**

(Fake luffy's view, Pow or whatever)

Fools, I can't belive how easy it has been to fake the straw hat crew. and to think, they acually fell for it... Huh. who is that man in black over there, and what's whit that metal pipe on his back. better ask who he is, but first, time for the show to start.

* * *

EVERYONE SHUT UP! the fake Luffy shouted. and the big crowd of pirates stopped the cheering, and looked up at him. confusion in some of their eyes, as they looked up at the man.

So we can start this meeting! he shouted, and all the pirates started to cheer once again.

Now, if anyone of you who joins me, desides to try and betray me, you all know what will happen. I am Son of the revolutionary Dragon, Grandson of Garp the Hero of the Navy, toe one that made caused havoc under the war of the best. the fearless Rookie pirate worth 550.000.000 Beli Straw hat Luffy! but you all can call me BOSS LUFFY!

BOSS LUFFY they all shouted back in a cheerish voice.

Luffy stared at this man in Fury. but also a bit of wonder, 550.000.000? last time i checked, i was worth 300.000.000 Beli. when did they raise it? he asked himself in a happy tone, his bounty had gone up whit 250 million beri. it must have been because of what he did in Impel down and marineford.

His bounty was just as heigh as Ace's was (Ace's bounty was 550 000 000 beri)

Ace would be proud if he ever found out.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Sunny)

AWESOME! Two voices screamed. they belonged to Usopp and Chopper, as they stared ad Franky in Amazement. Robin didn't know how, but they found Franyk's new body awesome.

ROBIN! a female voice shouted to the older woman.

Nami! Robin shouted back, smiling torwards her "sister" it had been a long time since she seen her. and over that time, Nami's body had evolved a lot. she was taller, had longer hair, bigger breasts, and an overall more mature frame.

Its been so long! Nami said as she hugged Robin.

it has indeed. Robin replied, and Returned the hug.

then Nami looked at Franky whit a strange look, What's whit his body? she asked.

I don't know. i don't get it either. Robin Asweared whit a giggle, as Franky was showing of his tiny arms for detailed work.

OI Nami hey! Franky greeted, as he just noticed she was here.

hey hey. what did he do over the past two years? she asked as Robin just giggled more.

as the wimen saw how Franky had changed his hair. and could't understand how Usopp and Chopper found that amazing, they failed to notice the people standing on the hill besides the sunny. untill...

Hey! a voice sudently rang out to the straw hats on the ship, and all of them turned and saw two people they haden't seen for 2 years.

Rayleigh! Shakky!

* * *

(Back to luffy)

After he got over the fact that he was worth 550.000.000 Beli, Luffy watched as The fake luffy started to brag to the crowd, how he was dangerous, and he was gonna be the pirate king.

this caused luffy to flinch, and he drew his Bo staff, before starting to walk torwards the imposter. whit the bo staff on his sholder.

the imposter wasen't gonna get out of this whitout wounds.

HEY! Luffy shouted, getting everyone's attention. what do you think you are doing?

Fake luffy looked at him, oh you! i was gonna ask who you were punk! take of you're hood! as you're new captain, im ordering you!

... (Luffy stopped walking, he now stod in the middle of the crowd)

Hey! are you deaf? as your new captain, im ordering you to take of the fucking hood, or do you want to get killed eh PUNK!

one of the pirates leaned in torwards luffy and whispered"Dude, just do it, that's straw hat Luffy you're disobeying. he is gonna kill you if you don't.

Luffy's response however, shocked the man.

Why should i. it's not like you can do anything. heck. any of these pirates you're fooling could put up a better fight than you could.

...

what? some of the pirates asked. what are yo..

What are you talking about, The fake luffy stuttered, sweat was covering his face, as he was busted. of course i can kill you! im straw h...

Prove it! Luffy shouted, silencing the fake for a moment, before he nervusly responded back.

w..What?

I said Prove it! Luffy said, as he pointed his bo staff torwards him.

W-W-WHAT! PROVE IT? the fake luffy shouted.

yeah. luffy said. before jumping up torwards the fake. and hit him whit the bo staff, sending the fake luffy Torwards the crowd,

God that felt good he thought.

...

WHAT?! all the pirates shouted, as they saw their so called "Boss, beaten by a single pirate, and WHIT A FUCKING METAL STAFF.

The fake straw hat crew looked at this in utter horror, before turning their gaze on the man in front of them. who was he? how did he figure out they were fake? they looked just like the ones on the posters! well... almost...

Luffy ignored them, as he looked down at the imposter, who was getting up, and wiped blood from his face,

Damn. that hurt! MEN! KILL HIM! he shouted as he pointed torwards luffy.

no one moved.

MEN! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER. IF YOU DON'T OBEY IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL MYSELF.

But if you can do that, luffy interupted, then killing me shouldn't be a problem eh?

...

LISTEN! Luffy shouted, This man, he pointed torwards the Fake luffy, And these people, he cointinued as he pointed his thumb at the Fake straw hat crew.

ARE FAKES! he finished.

...

fakes?

what?

"ITS TRUE!"one of the pirates in the crowd shouted, as he walked up to the real luffy, whit a bounty poster in his hand. HE IS A FAKE! the pirate shouted, before holding up the poster for the pirates to see.

...

"WHAT!"  
...

Luffy took the Bounty poster, looked at it, then gave it back berfore shouting.

This man isn't Straw hat Luffy, He is "Three-Tongued" Demaro Black, he is worth 26.000.000 Beli. not 550.000.000 as the real straw hat is!

...

WHAT! All the pirates shouted, so loud that the whole world must have heard it.

then the shock turned into anger, as all of them turned torwards The Fake luffy (or Demaro Black now) whit killer eyes.

An Imposter!

"I can't belive i let myself gey fooled by a man whit a measly 26.000.000 Beli bounty".

These sentences was heard from all the pirates.

He took advantake over the fact that the real one is death! the pirate next to luffy said whit a hint of sadness in his voice.

That imposter! he have no respect!

TAKE HIM!

* * *

While their "Boss" got attacked by the pirates, the rest of the fake straw hat crew took this opertunity to run. so they did, and they were fast too. getting as far away as they could. all of them running in a group for some reason.

but just as they passed a corner. they saw the black coated man, the one who had busted them.

YOU! they all shouted, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED OUR GOOD GAME!

This seemed to piss of the black coated man.

no... YOU ARE THE ONES WHO IS RUINING MY CREW'S REPUTATION AND HONOR! And as he shouted, his body enlighted in flames.

FIRE WALL! the man shouted and raised his hand, and in the next moment, they had their back to a wall made of fire, while they had a pissed of, burning man in front of them.

what are you talking about? the fake Sanji asked, You're crew?!

...

Then, the cloaked man took of his hood, revealing his face.

The fake crew remembered that face everywere. it was the real straw hat Luffy.

WHAT! YOU ARE THE REAL STRAW HAT?! they all shouted, and then it hit them. they had heard stories from stronger pirates, about the Straw Hat Pirates, and their captain. Who cared more for his nakama than anything else,

and then they remembered what they had heard would happen if you messed whit Monkey D. Luffy's nakama or Family.

Kuro of a thousand plans, Don krieg, Arlong, The Warlord Crocodile, Enel, Bellamy, Rob Lucci and the whole CP9 Along whit Eneis Lobby, Another Warlord gecko Moriah, The entire Impel down AND marineford had felt it already, and they were next on the list to feel his rage.

Yes. and you are dead! he shoutet before his fist enlighted

FIRE FIST.

And true to his attack's name, A fist of fire made it's way torwards the fake straw hat's. hitting them and burning them badly.

after the fire fist stopped, the fake crew laied on the ground, burn smoke coming out of their mouths, and their cloth was burned away. along whit ther lifes.

I don't kill people, Luffy started, as the fire wall died down, as well as the flames on his body, "But when someone does anything to hurt my family in ANY WAY!, they don't get to see the light of the next day.

then he turned and jumped on top of a buildind roof, ignoring the stunned looks of the people around him.

Now, where was the sunny docked? I can't wait to meet my crew again!

And then, whit a smile on his face, jumped high in the air, feeling the wind push his hair, and hit his face. too bad only one of his eyes got to enjoy it.

* * *

(at the sunny)

The part of the crew gatered on the Sunny was listening to Rayleigh, as he told them they sould move to grove 42 because of marines approating.

But Rayleigh. the most important, Luffy hasen't shown up yet. Usopp said in his normal toned voice.

To that, Rayleigh only smiled and repiled "Don't worry, Luffy has already arived at Sabaody archipelago!

This caused all the straw hats on the ship to smile brightly as they couldn't wait to see their captain again.

I can't wait to see him, Robin said whit a bright smile on her face, a warm feeling was making its way trough her body, and she liked the feeling, even if she didn't know what it was.

SUPER! me too! franky shouted and did his pose before turning serious, "I gave Sanji a baby den den mushi before he left, and Zoro should be whit him, were SUPER ready to go.

YEAH! the rest of the shouted,

But, What about Brook? Chopper asket sudently.

as an answear they heared a sound from the sky.

YOHOHOHOHO, WHAT ABOUT ME? a familliar voice shouted before landing at the sunny.

BROOK! Usopp and Chopper shouted, its so good to see you!

YOHOHOHOHO indeed, it's been a long time! im ready to set sail! now it's been 2 years Nami-san... Was what brook said before sitting down on a barrel, and took out his guitar,

oh are you gonna play for us? Chopper asked,

But just as he was gonna start, "Could i see you're panties?

LIKE HELL! she shoured, while kicking brook's face, And i didn't show them to you two years ago

So Harsh... brook mumbled whit blood running from his nose, and heart i his eyes.

seriously! none of you have matured at all! Nami sighted, she really hoped Luffy Zoro and Sanji had, but knowing Sanji, probably not.

OI Nami! you are the navigator right? Ill have to explain how to navigate the ship under water. Rayleigh said, standing in front of her whit some paper in his hand.

While He did that, Franky called Sanji

Burup Burup Burup Burup Clank. OI Franky.

* * *

(Some place in sabaody archipelago)

Zoro and Sanji was fighting. ( **A/N: Suprised? yeah, me neither XD** )

The crowd around them was stunned. they couldn't belive how powerful these people were.

You inproved a bit you third class swordsman.

you learned some new shitty kicking techniques, but i bet your cooking has worsend since 2 years ago you shitty cook!

...

WHAT DID YOU SAY! they both shouted as Zoro covered in blue flames, while Sanji was covered in Orange flames, until

Berup Berup Berup Berup. the noice came from Sanji's pocket, and it caused then to stop burning.

* * *

(After Sanji hung up)

What did he say? Zoro asked in a bored tone.

Didn't you listen? Sanji asked, well.. Navy. Come. We. Ship. Run. get it?

NO I DON'T. TALK WHIT NORMAL SENTENCES!

i thought muscleheads liek you didn't understand sentences.

EH! okay. you. later. slashed

okay okay. Sanji replied.

bye the way, did you hear all the noice over there? Zoro asked, while poinring torwards an open area in the distance.

No? shall we check it out?

yeah. perhaps luffy's there.

 **Well. ending it here. too be honest, i wanted to end it earlier, but yeah. the chapters from now is gonna be longer, so gonna use more time. be paitient and hope you like the story :D**


	8. Leaving sabaody archipelago

**Chapter 8 out. nothing to say.**

 **disclaimer. i dont own one piece**

(Back to Luffy)

As Luffy got back to were the pirate meeting had been, he noticed two things, the first was the fact that the Marines had attacked. second was the wierd man whit a long tounge.

This man seemed to be surounded by.. mud or swamp. whatever it was, Luffy was sure it was a Devil fruit, and he was sure it was a Logia. and he was corrected, as a marine tried to shoot him, but the bullet stopped, and sank in his body.

*Thats creepy* Luffy thought as he looked back to see the fake luffy, much to Luffys displeasure, standing in front of sentoumaru and two pacifistas.

this however made Luffy grin, as he pulled his hood over his head again before he silently jumped to the side, and hid behind a few wrecked buildings, from there he was out of sight, AND he could see The fake luffy getting his ass kicked.

"who are you?" sentoumaru asked causing the the fake Luffy to sweat.

The pirates around him watched this, some of the grinned, and they all thought one thing

*This is what you get for faking a True loyal Legendary Pirate worth over 21 times more than you*

but one of the pirates wanted to play a little game, he just hoped the rest would join him.

"HEY LOOK, STRAW HAT BOSS IS GONNA TAKE ON SENTOUMARU!, THIS SHOULD BE EASY FOR SUCH A POWERFUL PIRATE LIKE HIM!"

the rest of the pirates got the joke, and started to cheer. this thime forced

"YEAH GO STRAW HAT!"  
"BOSS LUFFY GO!"

"SHOW HIM THE POWER OF A 550.000.000 MILLION PIRATE!"

this caused the fake Luffy to sweat drop, and the Real luffy to snicker, *oh this is too good to be true* Luffy thought as he wached the scene in front of him, whit his hood on, it would be hard, because it went over his face, and he only had one eye. but he had observation haki. so he could see the scene clearly.

"Wye are they calling you straw hat?" Sentoumaru asked whit a unimpressed tone.

it was then The fake Luffy decided to fake Luffy one more time, maybe it would work.

"Hey you!, dont you know who i am?, get out of my war or i'll kill you and pull out your bowels, This may suprise you, i'm the Revolutionary Dragon's son!, Grandson of Garp, Hero of the marines!, I wreaked havoc during the war of the best! im a big time pirate whit a 550 million bounty -straw..."

Sentoumaru was annoyed, who did this fat guy think he was! even if he was a marine, he had respect for Straw hat Luffy, and got annoyed when a nobody decided to fake him, it was dishonoring torwards the real straw hat.

So he shutted him up whit his dobbel faced axe. hitting whit the flat side, he put some haki in it so he would be sure he left a mark. and all this while he shouted

"STRAW HAT ISN'T A PIECE OF TRASH LIKE YOU!"

This suprised Luffy, now he had to thank him for that, he never thought any other marine than Coby, Aokiji, Smokey and Garp respected him.

Luffy then looked back to see the scene, as all the piartes around him tried to sound suprised that their ""boss"" had lost.

"I see, so you managed to fool these people to think that you were straw hat luffy, PX-5 who is this?

After PX-5 analyzed him and told the real bounty, the pirates had to act to sound suprised, before Sentoumaru continued

"The one who fooled you all is an idiot, but the rest of you are just unlucky, you all have to come whit us now." Sentoumaru said, as the pacifistas took a few steps torwards, causing the pirates to gulp.

"And i don't know why, but the real straw hat is here too!, PX-5 locked onto him the momet before this fake started yapping"

this shocked the pirates, as they took a step backwards

But Luffy was eaquelly shocked. has he started th think. *When?, when did they see m...*

he didnt have any more time to think before the pacifista named PX-5 shot at him. but Luffys observation haki kicked in and told him, so Luffy could only jump backwards, doing flips, as where he stood before was blown to bits. unfortunately his hood was blown off by the wind, so when he landed where the Fake luffy stood before the meeting begun, his face was visible to the crowd.

"Hey What do you think you are doing! Are you trying to kill me?" Luffy asked, deciding he should play dumb.

silence..

"H..h..ere is the bounty poster". one of the pirates stuttered, as he dropped a bounty poster, whit Luffys face on.

"the face... LOOKS EXCATLY LIKE THE ONE ON THE POSTER!" the pirates shouted, as they all looked ready to blow from shock.

"HEY ITS HIM!" one of the pirates shouted. "HE IS THE ONE THAT BUSTED THE FAKE. THE ONE WHIT THE METAL STAFF!"

"I see." Sentoumaru said "So straw hat, you managed to bust this guy. and you survived the war of the best, but unlike two years ago, you had two eyes."

the silence was once moe upon the pirates, as they shoud have realized it sooner, a guy like the fake could never survive there, and the real one had lost an eye.

"Of course i managed to bust him" Luffy started, "he and a few other people who is by the way not so lively anymore, faked my family. and as captain, its my responsibility to make sure NONE of my Family is dishonored. and yes, i lost an eye. an arm too, but i've gained something more powerful."

This statement however shocked Sentoumaru.

"You lost an arm too? and gained something stronger?" he asked, taken aback over the statemant.

"YEAH!" Luffy shoted, and whit his right hand, he liftet up the cloack, so they could see his left arm... or rather, what was left of it.

needless to say, the Pirates and Marines was shocked.

"This is what i lost." he said. as he dropped the cloack. hiding the left shoulder. and pointed torwards the scar on his eye, then he traced it down his cheek, before it took a shapr swing and of his cheek.

"AND THIS IS WHAT I GAINED!" he shouted as his right arm bursted into flames. but not only that, as the flame surrounded his arm, they clearly saw the arm going black. as if he dipped it in oil.

Sentoumaru was really shocked. "What! Flames? Haki!"

Luffy answered. "Yes. after you ruthlessly took Ace away from me, i manage to get, eat and survive Ace's devilfruit. so in short. im a Rubber and Fire man now. plus i learned haki, he said, as he released a controlled wave of conquers Haki, sending the pirates to their knees, but it knocked out all the marine soilders.

"What! You have all three types of haki?! and Fire fist Ace's devil fruit?!" Sentoumaru was beyond shocked. as he looked at luffy whit a mix of horror and honor.

But he didnt understand the honor part, was it because he survived eating two devil fruits? or because he lost an arm and was still as strong as ever. or was it because he had haki.

But he snapped out of it. "PX-5!" he shouted, and the giant robot shot three shots at Luffy, just to miss completly.

"Too slow.." Luffy mumbeled, before going into gear second, and destroying the pacifista whit one haki infused jet pistol.

"HE DESTROYED IT WHIT ONE PUNCH!" the pirates shouted, as Luffy landed and started to run.

And while he ran, he shouted "OH. THANK YOU FOR NOT THINKING IM A PIECE OF TRASH!, I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN"

"WAIT STRAW HAT! Sentoumaru shouted, as Luffy started to run.

"Men, DONT LET STRAW HAT ESCAPE!" a marine commander shouted, as the marine soilders who woke up from the haki blast started to run after him

And while Luffy runned, whit a grin on his face, he heared two voices he wound recognize from anywere

"OI LUFFY" the voice of Roronoa Zoro reached Luffys ears, as Luffy started to grin even stronger,

then the voice of blackleg Sanji

"Luffy, i knew it was you! why are you always in truble!"

this caused luffy to grin so big it looked uncharachteristic

"OH!, ZORO SANJI, ITS BEEN A LONG TIME!" he shuted and closed his eye.

As Zoro and Sanji ran torwards their Captain, they got serious over two things. 1, PX-7 was heading for them, 2, Luffy had an even worse scar on his eye than Zoro. and he semed to only have his right arm out of the cloack.

but they didn't have time to ask. because the pacifista was getting closer.

Zoro drew his three swords.

Sanji enlighted his foot.

Zoro cut

Sanji kicked

"I cut him" Zoro shuted

"No! I broke his neck!" Sanji shouted back as luffy reached up to them

"Oi Luffy you're Nr.9" Zoro said

"STOP RANKING US BY THAT!" Sanji shouted, before saying in a normal toned voice "the crew is waiting for us at the ship. lets go!"

"Yosh!" Luffy replied.

"DONT LET STRAW HAT, RORONOA AND BLACK LEG ESCAPE!" The marines shouted behind them, and even if they didn't catch up. luffy stopped, turned around and said, "Guys, i'll handle this"

Zoro and Sanji turned around, an ran up to Luffys side. taking fighting stance, but was stopped by a dismissing hand from Luffy.

"You might want to take a step to the side. or you'll get burned."

Sanji and Zoro looked at him whit a questioned look. but decided to ask later.

As they took ther step to the side, Luffy drew his hand backwards, but didn't stretch it.

and he sent his fist forwards whit a "FIRE FIST"

and Luffys arm enlighted, and the fire fist came out. it was medium sized, but it swallowed all the marine soilders.

And when luffy drew his fist back. all that was left was the marine Captains. and they looked to stunned to move.

But so was Zoro and Sanji.

...

"WHAT WAS THAT!" they both shouted at the same time. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"simple. i ate Ace's Mera mera no mi after the war. im a rubber AND fire man."

"WHAT!" they both replied as Luffy just sighted. guys i'll tell you everything later. about Ace's fruit, about my eye. and eanything you want to know. but right now we got to get out of here! Captains orders!.

"Zoro and Sanji didn't argue. this was a rare moment when Luffy took his Job as Captain seriously.

"HAI" thei both replied as the three of them started to run.

But after a litte while. Luffy stopped yet again. causing Zoro and Sanji to stop, "Oi Luffy? Sanji asked, before looking up at what Luffy saw. his concern was replaced whit a smile.

"Oh!" Zoro said, he saw the same thing.

"RAYLEIGH!" Luffy shouted

and just as he shouted, a new big group of marines found them, but stopped as they heared.

"Dark king Rayleigh?" some of the maines asked in horror. recalling the stories they had heared of that man.

"I was just checking on you, but you seem to be alright! your power clearly has inproved" Rayleig said whit a hint of proudness in his voice.

"Uh-huh" Luffy smiled and nodded

"Now go to your friends!" he said wht the same voice.

"Uh-huh!" Luffy repiled again, but continued. "Rayleigh, Thank you for everything these past 2 years!"

Rayleigh laughed and repiled " You're out of character, just go!"

But luffy didn't go. he rose his arm as he said" Rayleigh." then cluched his fist and continued "I'll do it" before he souted " I'M GONNA BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!

...

there was a silence from the marines. Rayleigh had the biggest smile on his face ever.

the same couldn't be said whit Zoro and Sanji. even if they were happy Luffy was back and was gonna be king of the pirates, the fact that he didn's show any sign of rising his left arm worried them, but as he had said. he would tell the everything.

"Shihihihihhihihi" Luffy laughed, before he started to run. and while he ran, Rayleig shouted

"RISE TO THE TOP"

This cause Luffy to grin even wider.

As the "Monster trio Ran, the marines was stopped by a lightning fast flash, and a dust cloud blocked their sight for several seconds. and when it came back they saw 2 things, 1 a straight line was dugged in the ground. and 2. Rayleigh stood there, whit his sword pointed torwards them.

"this is the day my pupils set sail. i would like if you don't interfere"

"What's whit this line..." a marine asked. before Rayleigh told him simply

"It would be wise not to cross it."

* * *

While Rayleigh kept the Marines busy, A giant bird landed in Front of "The Monster trio" and on top of the bird sat Tony Tony Chopper.

"LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI!" Chopper shuted

"CHOPPER!" they shouted back.

"Get on! he will fly us back to the ship" Chopper said

And when the Monster Trio was on. the giant bird begun to fly torwards the ship.

* * *

It wasen't until after Chopper had hugged luffy to the point of exhaustion, and telling how much he missed him, that he noticed Luffys eye

"AH LUFFY YOUR EYE!" Chopper shouted, but Luffy simply smiled in return, "Its Ok Chopper, it has been like this for 2 years now."

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU LOOSE IT?" Chopper shouted. as he traced the thick scar whit his eyes.

"I'll tell everyone later. But thanks for picking us up Chopper." Luffy replied, causing Chopper to danse " I don't become happy because of that you asshole" he said, whit stars in his eyes, and his front hooves dancing.

* * *

As the ship came into view, Luffy couldn't wait, as he shouted

"OIIII"

it got everyone's attention, as they all nearly ran torwards the railing.

"LUFFY" Usopp shuted

"LUFFY-SAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Brook cried, as tears came from his eyes (if he had any XD)

"LUFFY-BRO" Franky shouted. he wanted to shout that he looked as good as ever, but that would be a lie. because then, franky saw his left eye.

"Luffy! Nami shouted, a smile on her face.

"Luffy-san! Robin shuted as well. happy to see her captain again, but her happiness was replaced whit a frown, when she saw his eye.

...

After landing on the deck. and fishing Sanji up from the water, who flew off the bird because of a nosebleed. the rest of the crew saw Luffys eye, but didn't have time to ask, before three marine ships showed up in the horizon.

Franky was underwater, expanding the coat bubble for the ship, so it could go to fishman island. before he climbed back up.

"Alright everyone!" Luffy said, as he looked from the marine ships, who was currently stopped by Hancock, and then back to the crew.

"I hava a lot to show. alot to ask and alot to answer, but we wait utill were safe.

"YOSH" the crew repied.

Luffy inhaled one last time before shuting " SET SAIL TORWARDS FISHMAN ISLAND!

 **Ending it there. did you like? i hope so! if you did, leave a comment and share the story**


	9. the Crew's reaction

**Chapter 9 out. short but hey. its ok... i think..**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own one piece**

As the ship went underwater, the crew was astonished by the sight of the big roots from the trees up in sabaody, and all the fishes. well... almost all of them were, as Zoro had boarded the wrong ship, and seen it all before.

However Luffy, who was amazed by the sight, was also worried, how woud he explain his scars? how would the crew react? would they want an one armed Luffy as captain? how did he explain the flame fruit, and the fact that he put his life on the line for another fruit, even if it was Ace's fruit.

The next thing was to show how powerful he was. whit his staff, Haki, and Fire. however the lost of his arm was hurtful torwards the Rubber. he could no longer preform one of his stronger attacks, like the gum gum bazooka, or gattaling. and going in gear second was harder now.

While he was thinking about this, Zoro and Sanji came up torwards their captain, sitting down in front of him, causing him to snap out of his thinking state.

"Oi Zoro, Sanji..." he didn't continue before he saw the Shut-up-and-do-as-we-say look in their eyes.

"take off your cloack" they both ordered at the same time, loud enough to get the rest of the crew's attention.

"Oi Oi, whats going on? are you gonna explain your eye?" Nami asked whit a frown. she needed to know what happened to her captain.

"Soon" Luffy replied. as he took the staff shelter off his back. and dropped it to the ground. then he got to work whit the Cloak.

The cloak had three buttons, and luffy started whit the bottom one, unbuttoning it, then the middle, and when the middle was undone, they could see his red sleevelse shirt underneath, and it also exposed his chest, showing the giant X mark he had on his chest.

At the sight of the scar, everyone except Zoro, Sanji and Robin let out a gasp. and their eyes had the Tell-me-how-you-got-that-scar look.

And then, he unbuttoned the last button. leaving his body, save for his full arms. then he started to take off the cloack.

Only Zoro, Sanji and Chopper noticed that he only used his right arm. and didn't show any sign to move his left.

While Chopper didn't think about it, Zoro and Sanji was so close to get answer, if what they thought was true, ... it couldn't be true. he was Luffy! no way it was possible... was it?

they snapped out of it as Luffy drew his right hand out of the cloak, leaving it hanging on his left shoulder, then, whit a little shaking, he managed to get his right arm out of the red shirt, making it hanging the same way as the cloak.

Zoro and Sanji was near to rip off the cloak and red west, wanting desperately to get the answer. they didn't want to belive it. their fear was...

Luffy tilted his overbody to the side, allowing the cloack and red shirt to fall to the ground, leaving his entire uper body exposed

their fear was true...

the enitre crew was shocked, his left arm was... gone... the only thing left was his left shoulder, and begining of his arm, and then... nothing...

the crew wasen't pepared for this. the fact that their captain lost an eye was a big enough deal. sure maybe Zoro lost one as well, but Luffy's wound was worse. and he had a giant bruned X on his chest.

but the fact that he didn't have an left arm anymore was... downright terrefying.

"Luffy... where is your..." Usopp couldn't finish until Zoro grabbed Luffy's Right arm and shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED DURING THE TWO YEARS! TELL US! HOW DID YOU GET THE SCARS! AND HOW DID YOU GET ACE'S POWER?!"

Then he released Luffy, and looked down on the ground, mumbeling loud enough for everyone to hear it, "How could we let this happen, what kind of crew are we, allowing Luffy to get so hurt"

the rest of them was on a loss of words, so they looked down at the ground as well. they completely agreed whit Zoro. what kind of crew were they?but what most of them didn't understand what Zoro said, when he said Luffy had Ace's power.

"Hey! Luffy shouted" getting the crews attention once again, and they saw he had the I-understand-you-have-questions-so-lets-take-this-one-step-of-the-time.

* * *

As the crew settled down comfortably, and Sanji made snacks to everyone, Luffy sat down on a crate, in front of the crew, who sat in a half circle in front of him, taking one huge sip of his water, before starting.

"I was sent to the island of amazon lily, an.." he was interupted by Sanji, who had gone from really conserned for Luffy to REALLY angry at him.

"YOU WAS SENT TO HEAVEN WHILE I WAS SENT TO HELL!" he shouted, and whit no further thought, he kicked Luffy, blindly, No haki or diabla jambe.

but the kick never hit but instead, his foot went trough his body. and where his kick didn't hit, flames could be seen.

Sanji stared at this, as he pulled his foot back. and just as he did, the hole was consumed by flames for a second, before vanishing, and revealing the skin.

...

"WHAT! LUFFY! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE A LOGIA! I THOUGHT YOUR POWER WAS A PARAMECIA" Chopper, brook, Franky and Usopp shoted.

"Thats because my rubber power IS a paramecia, and i was gonna explain this, before i got rudely interupted" he said whit a pout, and Sanji looked down on the ground. Realizing what he had done.

"Well then. let me start from the beginnign, Oi Robin. be ready to hold Sanji in place."

"Hai" Robin replied. she knew what Luffy meant.

then Luffy told them everything. from Amazon lily (Sanji tried to kill him 35 times), to mostly of the actions of impel down, to Marineford.

he twisted impel down. he said he fainted of tiering out at level 4, and woke up after 20 hours, instead of telling them about his fight whit magellan, and the healing he went trough. and his loss of 10 years.

but even if he did his best to make it sound real, he knew three people who didn't fall for it.

Zoro, Sanji and Robin.

he told them about the war, and how he managed to free Ace, but he lost against Akainu, and used himself as a shield, to save Luffy. (luffy almost broke down crying)

then he told them about after the war. and his message. then... he told them about the eye and arm. how he was attacked. but he saw akainu instead of the tiger, and how jinbe saved him.

he told them he woke up in a hospital room a day later, whit a eye and left hand less and the fact that one of the apples from the fruit bags literally transformed into the Mera mera no mi. and that he ate it, and fell into unconsciousness for two hours, before waking up. and having the power of the Mera mera no mi.

after that, he told them about the island he trained on, how fast he mastered haki, using a staff AND how his first discovery of the flame powers had turned out worse than he imagined.

and just to prove that he really had the power. he enlighted his arm. and pointed torwards the sigaret Sanji just took out, and enlighted the tip. just as Ace had done.

the crew was again at a loss of words. they couldn't belive what they heared. excatly what had their captain gone trough while they were around the world. and even if some of then wanted, they couldn't bring themself to cry. because it just didn't seem to fit in.

Luffy saw this however. and tried to make the situation better. "Hey. its okay. im alive, and im stronger than ever, i won't let anything like this happen to you guys..." He was sudently hit in the head by 6 fists, a leg, and the tilt of a sword. before 8 voices shouted at once "ITS NOT OKAY! YOU LOST A LIMB! DONT YOU HAVE ANY SELF CARE? AND YOU AREN'T PROTECTING ANYONE! FROM TODAY! WERE PROTECTING YOU DAMNIT!

And just as the crew said that, Most of them broke down crying. mainly Chopper, Nami, Usopp and brook, while Franky was sobing, Sanji was shaking. Robin stared wide eyed at him, angry, and Zoro was calm, or at least as calm as he could be, but it was clear that he was mad.

This made Luffy ... Angry. why? they were just conserned for him. and he was angry. in fact he was so angry, he felt like he could kill Akainu whit one punch.

And sudently he snapped " WHAT ARE YOU CRYING FOR!? ITS JUST AN ARM DAMNIT! AND IM PROTECTING YOU FROM NOW ON! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEN WHIT THAT, THEN PLEASE STEP UP HERE RIGHT NOW AND SHOW ME OTHERWISE! he shouted, his lungs burned, his body shaked. and his mind was a chaos of emotions.

the statement stripped the 8 other members of their will to cry, be mad, or shake. it made them numb. as Luffy's aura was so powerful, they had no choise than to be quiet.

they stared at him like he was a madman. he still wanted to protect them, he had lost Ace, he didn't want to lose them too. he wouldn't survive that.

And they knew it. but the fact that he lost his arm.. HOW COULD HE BE SO CALM ABOUT IT... then they realized, Red haired shanks had sacreficed an arm to save Luffy. so he had probably had the same reaction.

after all, Luffy HAD to cried after that.

as they wiped their tears, they all embraced him in a tight family hug, not wanting to let it go. neither did Luffy want to end it. but he did, as he ripped himself out of the arms of his crew, looking at them, before smiling

"Shishishishishi" he laughed, as his crew smiled.

* * *

as they got used to see Luffy whit no left arm, they got back to their normal rutines. Robin however had gone up the crowd's nest, deciding she needed time for herself.

she was thinking about Luffy. and everything he told them was replaying in her head, and it hurt her heart. of course it would. but this was much worse than she expected, it felt just like when she feared the buster call would kill her crew two years ago, when she gave herself in to CP9.

when someone she loved was in danger, she felt this...

*No... it couldn't be... could it?* she thought to herself, before looking down on the deck from the window, where she saw her shirtless captain, even if he didn't have an arm, he looked... handsome... adoroble... Sexy..

the three words repeated themself in her head.

handsome, adoroble, sexy..

and when she looked at him again, she looked at him in a different light. his new face scar suited him. and made him look to adoroble, and dangerous. the same whit the chest scar, and his 8 pack...

she felt herself blush like a madman, and felt something coming out of her nose, so she wiped it. and looked at it.

blood

it was no confusion anymore. she was...

was...

She was in love whit him.

 **Done. like it? hope you do. if don't thats ok. i don't blame you XD**

 **if you like. leave a comment. tell me what you want to see in the future chapters.**


	10. Luffy vs Zoro sparing Part 1

**NEW CHAPTER OUT!**

 **IM SO SORRY. I know it has been a longe time since last upload. School started on Monday, and i had to focus there. but i WILL be uploading in the weekends.**

 **Disclaimer. i dont own One piece**

After getting used to see Luffy with one arm, the crew got back to their duties.

Zoro was standing at the railing. wanting to fish.

Sanji was having nosebleeds from watching Nami and Robins body.

Brook was in the same situation as Sanji,

Nami was trying to explain to the boys how they would get further down to fishman island by using and underwater current.

Chopper was shouting over Sanji, who was on the verge of death because of too much bloodloss.

Robin climed up to the crowds nest.

Franky was looking around the ship for any inside damage on the ship.

And Luffy and Usopp was playing around, joined by Chopper, after he made sure Sanji was Ok.

"Oi Luffy! can you show me some cool fire attacks" Chopper asked, whit stars in his eyes.

"Yeah! i want to see some too!" Usopp continued

"i would also like to see what SUPER fire attacks you got" Franky finished

they circeled around Luffy, who dragged his staff out of the shelter.

"I can't show you any attacks but.." he started, as the tip of the staff enlighted. "I can show the fire"

"AWESOME!" they all shouted, as the fire was consuming the end of the staff.

"Also..." Luffy continued, as he enlighted his finger. "Finger Flame"

Chopper had Bright yellow stars in his eyes, So had Usopp, While Franky gazed im amazement, and shouted "SUPERRR COOL!"

as luffy put his staff back in the shelter, he decided to do something to amaze them. so he enlighted his entire body, and then, he turned into the flames, and started to travel around the ship as a big fireball, before rematerializing in front of Chopper, the flames still hanging onto his body made him look EPIC in Chopper, Franky and Usopps eyes.

"that... is... so..." they beginned, bt was answered

"Cool"

they turned to the voice, and saw a grinning Zoro. clearly amazed by whet he had seen. and a new respect for his captain had build up in him.

"I agree whit Shitty Swordsman" Sanji, who had recovered said, clearly having the same new respect torwards Luffy.

"THAT WAS TRULY AWESOME!" Brook shouted, (he would have stars in his eyes if he had any XD)

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed, as he pointed torwards Sanji's new sigaret and enlighted it.

Unnoticed by the boys, Robin, who had come down from the crowds nest, was watching with Nami, both clearly impressed by their captain. Nami had opened her mouth, while Robin just stared (Creepy XD)

As Luffy continued to show of his new powers, Zoro sudently got interested in Luffy's fighting style whit the staff (Luffy showed it off)

"Oi Luffy! What do you say we spar, your Metal staff Vs My wado ichimonji?" Zoro asked, as he drew his sword.

He got the answer when he sudently was pushed back, whit heavy weight on the sword, and when he looked, he saw the metal staff crossing the sword, not infused in haki or anything. and Then he saw Luffy, his shoulders was enlighted, as he pressed the staff downwards against his sword.

Zoro haden't seen it coming. but he was able to seperate Luffy's metal pipe from his sword, using suprisingly much effort.

Luffy was pushed away when Zoro seperated them, and jumped back. he stood in front of Zoro now, Metal pipe in hand, and fire on his shoulders

When he trained whit Rayleigh, he had developed the habbit of enlighting his body when he fought whit the staff, it made him look more dangerous.

But even if Luffy trained whit Rayleigh, AND managed to hold his own against him when they fought sword and staff, he didn't underestimate Zoro. Zoro was unpredicteble when he fought strong opponents.

Zoro thought a familiar thought, he liked to let loose when he fought, and ALWAYS enjoyed a good fight versus Strong opponents.

And Luffy was a strong opponent alright.

they got in position, ready to go at any moments.

it took 10 seconds before both "Flew" forwards whit incredible speed, meeting in the middle, and crossed. they were equell in movements, turning their current position into a Push fight, equelling there too.

Then, Zoro decided he needed to prove to his captain he was worthy of the greatest Swordsman title. and put some extra muscle in the push, causing Luffy to slide backwards, before breaking the push, leaving Luffy wide open, and he went for the cut.

but he was stopped. by a metal staff.

this caught Zoro by suprise, as Luffys reaction time had upgraded A LOT. and because he was taken aback. he didn't notice he was losing the new push fight, before he sudently was wide open, and in the next second. he saw the metal staff heading his way,

With little time to think, Zoro did what he always did when he was in trouble.

he Cut. and managed to stop the staff before it reached his stomach. but didn't have any time to react before he was pushed back.

As he slid backwards, he got focused again, and realized what happened.

"Damn! i didn't knew you were this good Luffy!" he complimented while getting back into position.

"You were unfocused, threfore it was easy, you're holding back." Luffy replied, as he got in his stance.

"Yeah, i was. but this time, im gonna cut you!"

"Bring it on!"

 **yeah yeah. short chapter. longer chapters coming. don't worry :D**


	11. Luffy vs Zoro sparing part 2

**HEY PEOPLE! IM BACK WHIT A NEW FOKING CHAPTER! LET ME EXPLAIN WHY I DARE SHOW MY FACE NOW.**

 **My computer crashed... yeah.. it crashed, i tried to recover it, it didn't work. so i had to get a new one. it took long enough. but now i have a new computer, and im ready to upload. AND I WILL BE UPLOADING LONGER CHAPTERS THAN THIS. this was just tossed together.**

 **but whitout further or do, ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ONE PIECE**

The two of them charged again, meeting in the middle, but this time, they traded blows instead of having a intense push battle. Zoro having the upper hand.

But then Luffy changed tactic.

As Zoro went for another cut, luffy jumped, causing Zoro to cut air. and when Luffy was in the air he started to spin rapidly, so he looked like a spinning saw blade comming down on Zoro.

Zoro defended as Luffy came from above, so the situation turned to another push fight, only Zoro was pushed back from Luffy Pushing above in a saw blade movement, spinning rapidly, making it hard for Zoro.

it lasted for 40 seconds before Zoro managed to push back, and force Luffy out of his spinning sending him flying backwards

As Luffy was distracted trying to stop, Zoro sent a wave of compressed Air (Flying slash attack) at him, the attack didn't hold any power back, as it flew torwards Luffy whit incredible speed.

But Luffy saw and jumped out of the way, but the attack managed to barely hit him, and gave him a small cut on his right leg. most likely hused whit haki so it woudn't just pass trough him.

a little cut, a small wound.

but the small wound hurt like a motherf***er.

"Ouch" was everything Luffy said, inside his head however all kinds of bad words flew around.

"I see you're strenght hasen't decresed Zoro"

"And i See your agility and speed has improved captain"

As they got ready, Luffy enlighted the top half off his staff, wanting to try something. so Luffy jumped, and slashed the air whit the staff torwards Zoro.

and sent a "Fire slash" down at him.

Zoro returned it whit his own flying slash attack. and when the attacks hit, they exploded in the air, unfocusing Zoro

As Luffy was still in the air he Closed his eye, only relying on his haki. and once again went down on Zoro.

Because Zoro used Haki, he was barely able to meet the attack.

as the explotion smoke cleared, the rest of the crew saw both Luffy and Zoro having another push battle.

this time, they both ended it eaquelly. and Luffy jumped backwards.

"I gusee were eaquell for now" Zoro said

"No, you were holding back" Luffy replied.

But before they could do anything, Nami did her method of stopping them. by punching them, but she realized she had to find other ways to keep them under control.

With Luffy, Her fist just passed trough, And Zoro's skull was so hard, her hand hurt

"Stop it before you burn or cut the ship you morons!" she yelled, as her failed attacks managed to get their attention.

"Fine... witch" Zoro mumbled, earning a fist to his head, clearly stronger then her first attempt.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Brook, Usopp, Chopper and Franky all shouted in usion, clearly amazed by the two. "YOU TWO HAVE BECOME SO MUCH STRONGER!"

"i must agree." Robin said, joining the circle around Luffy and Zoro

"Moss head still is shit compared to me" Sanji bragged, hoping to get one of the Girls attention, the attempt turned out worse, as Sanji didn't get any of the girls attention, instead he got Zoro's, Who had drawn his blade and was inches from cutting his head off.

"Say that again and i you will NOT be cooking anymore on this ship" Zoro told him in a harsh voice. cold as steel.

Sanji decided he wanted to play whit this opertunity, So before Zoro even could sense it, Sanji's Burning leg was inches away from breaking Zoro's Neck.

"Not if i break your neck first"

but before any of them could move, Nami hit them both in the head, sending them both straight into the ground, apparently she could hit Zoro. But she needed another way for Luffy.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" she shouted, pretty pissed off.

As Nami started to lecture Zoro and Sanji, Only Luffy noticed the presence of something strange. something not far behind them.

a ship.

 **OKAY DONE! as i said, just a tossed togheter chapter. so you know im uploading. and im SO sorry for not telling you my problem whit my computer.**

 **See ya in the Next chapter**


	12. Rebooting

**Yo. i just wanna tell im Reboting this story. check out the story Burning Rubber. i'll be posting chapters there instead**


End file.
